


A Magician's Boisterous Dance

by BlueKirby



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: I'm bad at writing, Magic, Mima backstory time babey, first fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKirby/pseuds/BlueKirby
Summary: A fic about Mima's backstory. It takes place in Gensokyo around 30 years after the Youkai Expansion Project was enacted (approx 470 years prior to Touhou 6).Warning: Probably gonna be terrible because I can't write.





	A Magician's Boisterous Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I'm BlueKirby, aka someone who daydreams waaayyyy too much and is way too obsessed with Touhou (...and a few other series, but this is a Touhou fic). I've recently taken a liking to Mima because I had a pic of her from Akyuu's Untouched Score 4 as my pfp for a lot of things. I'd recently gotten into reading fanfics so I decided that I'd use these as a way to convey my ideas.
> 
> This is gonna be horrible because I can't write and I'm very bad with words, but I hope it will still be enjoyable to people :)

Deep in the mountains of Japan, hundreds of years ago, people would speak of a village where only the bravest humans resided. A village surrounded by the strongest youkai, in a land simply called "Gensokyo". A land where reality and illusion were blurred so much there was nearly no difference between the two. Children in this village were raised to youkai hunters, for the safety of those who lived there. There was one major rule agreed upon by the humans, however, and that was that they were to never utilize the power of youkai, even for what seemed to be the benefit of the village. The justification given was that it could easily go wrong or someone could abuse those powers after building up trust. Despite this, some humans practiced forbidden arts in secret, what they called "Magic", or the "Dark Arts". These sorcerers, who called themselves "Magicians", were taught by humans who turned themselves into youkai, who, in turn, became youkai and taught humans they deemed willing. They were quite accepting of non-magicians and magicians alike, caring for abandoned children or those who didn't have any family nor purpose. It was because magic didn't care about heritage, condition, or outwards personas. It only cared about the truth in one's heart, where their true potential lied...


End file.
